


Just an Excuse to Spend More Time with You

by Nerdgirlproblems



Series: HP AU [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 3 times it wasn't a date until it was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Excuse to Spend More Time with You

**Author's Note:**

> More HP verse!
> 
> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Though both Kurt and Blaine were excited for their upcoming date, it seemed like all of Hogwarts and maybe even the Universe was conspiring against them.

 

The two had spent the week leading up to their Hogsmeade visit as they did any other week. The went to class, they studied together, they hung around with their other friends. But now all of their interactions were infused with shy smiles and glances, and their time apart spent with moony expressions and teasing from their friends.

 

The night before their scheduled date, however, Kurt was informed by his friends that Blaine was hiding out in the corridor outside of Slytherin House, waiting for him.

 

When Kurt came out to see him, Blaine was pacing the floor and wringing his hands.

 

“Kurt!” he yelled, launching himself forward and holding out his hands in pleading supplication.

 

“I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen, I swear, I would never do anything to mess this up but-“

 

“Blaine. Slow down. What happened?”

 

“I.. I may have gotten into a fight with Sebastian and now I have detention tomorrow and can’t go to Hogsmeade.”

 

Kurt saw red.

 

“I swear, Kurt, I am so sorry, I should’ve kept a better handle on my temper and- WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”

 

Blaine called out to Kurt as he angrily stalked back towards his House.

 

“To deal with the person who actually responsible!”

 

Kurt found Sebastian smirking in the common room. Without thinking, he pulled out his wand and wiped that smarmy grin right off Sebastian’s face.

 

Which is how Kurt also found himself in detention the next night.

 

The two were not completely unlucky. Though it was obvious that the boys had been fighting in defense of one another, Snape seemed to have a soft spot for his lovesick student and they were assigned the same punishment. Sadly, that punishment was dealing with the slugs in the castle gardens. A variety of slugs that only emerged, and thus could only be removed, under the night sky.

 

Hagrid was meant to be watching them, but he had quickly fallen asleep in his chair at the edge of the garden. Despite being unsupervised, neither boy was up to attempting anything… interesting.

 

This didn’t stop Blaine from constantly looking over at Kurt with a shy smile and sparkling eyes.

 

“Blaine…” Kurt warned, “I can see what you’re thinking. But I am covered in slugs and dirt. This is NOT our first date.”

 

“But… There’s moonlight!” Blaine reasoned, trying to find the words to explain to Kurt how lovely he looked in the light despite the slugs.

 

“I can hear Hagrid snoring,” Kurt deadpanned. “No.”

 

Blaine sighed. “Fine. But I’m going to make this up to you. I promise.”

 

***

 

Unfortunately, their luck did not improve.

 

The next weekend there was a Quidditch match, Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. Kurt was glad that Slytherin wasn’t up, because he didn’t think their budding romance could take that kind of pressure yet. Blaine had become the seeker for the Hufflepuff team the year before, and he had worked hard for that position. He was small and fast, which made him perfect for that position. Kurt wasn’t a huge sports fan, but he was excited for the chance to watch Blaine play, especially with the way his uniform made his biceps seem huge.

 

Kurt did not know much about the game, so he was not worried about Blaine coming to harm. He assumed that Quidditch players knew how to stay safe on their brooms.

 

That is, until a bludger hit Blaine in the shoulder, knocking him off his broom and down, down, down to the ground.

 

While the other players began fighting with the referee, Kurt ran as fast as he could down to the pitch.

 

Not long after, Kurt found himself sitting in the hospital wing at Blaine’s bedside. He’d glared at Madam Pomfrey, meeting her icy stare with his own, until she’d relented with an annoyed sigh and let him help tend to Blaine.

 

As Kurt wrapped his arm, Blaine tried to make light of the situation.

 

“Well, I don’t think we can count this as a first date.”

 

Kurt looked up with a shrug.

 

“I mean, it could…”

 

“Kurt, I got knocked off my broom and I’ve got a concussion.”

 

“Yeah, but your shirt’s off. That’s pretty hot.”

 

Blaine blushed, but he was unable to move away from Kurt’s touch because of the bandage.

 

“Well… I promise, when we actually go on our first date? The situation won’t have to be this extreme for me to take my shirt off.”

 

Then it was Kurt’s turn to blush.

 

***

 

The weekend after the match found Kurt and Blaine holed away in the library, pouring over books and scrolls as they worked on multiple essays for their herbology and charms classes.

 

After a few hours of work, Blaine looked up at Kurt with bleary eyes.

 

“Next weekend?” he whispered, his voice hoarse with dust and disuse.

 

Kurt reached across the table and gave Blaine’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Next weekend.”

 

***

 

Finally, after weeks of waiting, the boys met outside of the Great Hall to head down to Hogsmeade together.

 

As they walked the path hand-in-hand, heading toward the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. As they neared the doorway, Blaine turned to Kurt with a grin.

 

“So… is this officially our first date?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Is there anything else… official?” he asked, looking hopeful.

 

Kurt stopped, turning towards Blaine.

 

“I don’t know. Do you want there to be?”

 

Blaine nodded slowly.

 

Before Kurt could answer, Blaine leaned in, slowly enough that Kurt could move away if he wanted. He didn’t. Instead Blaine’s lips met his in a chaste but very telling kiss.

 

Blaine pulled away with a smile, but he didn’t go very far.

 

“Oh.” Kurt breathed. “So…”

 

“I think the word you’re looking for,” Blaine quipped, “is boyfriends.”

 

Kurt blushed but nodded, a giggle bubbling from his throat.

 


End file.
